


Glitter and Gold

by lolachrome



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fanvid, Vidlet, vid, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: This vid is an homage to the amazing Voordeel's:Hannibal vid to the same song.It also evolved into a strange hybrid of crack and all my Cooper!feelings (and I apparently have many). Hope you enjoy :)





	Glitter and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to anoel and sisabet for beta-feedback and letting me ramble on endlessly about Twin Peaks! 
> 
> And if this inspires you to ramble on with me about Twin Peaks S3, please do! I've fallen hard for this fandom and it's basically all I can think about. 
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr [here](http://itisbeeing.tumblr.com/post/164542537734/twin-peaks-vid-with-all-my-cooper-feelings) <3
> 
> Visual Source: Twin Peaks s3/The Return  
> Song: [Barns Courtney's Glitter & Gold.](https://soundcloud.com/barnscourtney/glitter-gold)


End file.
